


a journey home

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: ... most likely, Adaptation, Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Novelization, Post-Awakening, basically me going ham with one dialogue paragraph from awakening dlc, note that while all the relationship tags will show up and/or be discussed at some point, they won't be focused on majorly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Robin wakes up with a headache and amnesia, and meets a young girl called Lyn. What follows is a story of intrigue, villainous schemes, and dragons.... sounds... familiar?orKinda novelization of FE7 based on Lyn's post-smash brethren 3 recruitment dialogue in awakening, and fully goes with the premise of 'robin is mark'. Set post-awakening's sacrifice ending.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem), Florina/Lyndis/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Kent/Sain (Fire Emblem), Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem), Nino/Rebecca (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out!! as the summary says, im gonna try to go and write the entire game's plot with robin as mark, where robin wakes up in elibe after sacrificing herself to end grima for good.
> 
> updates are likely to be irregular due to a) this being the first multichapter fic i actually tried to put effort into, and not a oneshot; & b) exam season is still here :pensive:;  
> but!! i rly do wanna try and finish this so i hope y'all enjoy what u read!

Robin wakes up with a _massive_ headache.

The headache isn't the surprising part, though; oh no, it's the fact that it can exist at all.

That _she_ can exist at all.

... but why would that be surprising?

"Ugh..." she groans, and suddenly someone is looming over her.

"Oh! You're awake!" the person speaks, and Robin opens her eyes blearily.

A youth with long, green hair greets her with a relieved smile, and a part of Robin feels like laughing.

"I-- ow... my head..."

"Please drink some tea. It should help."

Robin listens and drinks, and the girl takes a sip too. They drink in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and after they're done she clasps a hand over Robin's.

"How are you feeling now? I found you in a very rough shape not far from my home."

"I... a bit better. Thank you so much... er..."

"My name is Lyn, of the Lorca. And yours?"

"It's Robin. I..." she says, then frowns. "I'm..."

A moment passes before Robin realizes there's a giant, gaping hole in her mind where a life is supposed(?) to be, and once more feels the overwhelming urge to _laugh_ with no idea why.

What she does instead, quite understandably, is panic.

* * *

A few hours later, Robin feels a bit calmer, but no less baffled. The thought of forgetting so much makes her feel strangely calm and anxious at the same time, despite managing to remember only her own name and that she's, apparently, some kind of wandering battlemage if the several tomes in her pockets and the sword at her hip Lyn found were any indication.

Speaking of... the way Lyn has been fawning over the jagged, crackling blade of Robin's with stars in her eyes makes Robin chuckle again. "Would you like to test it out?"

Lyn sheepishly scratches the back of her head. "No... I-- I'm not very gifted at magic," she says, swinging it a few times. "Also, it's a bit too wide, and not easily drawn. Still, I love to look at amazing craftsmanship like this!"

"Yes, it was... hm. It feels like it was a gift, I think? Seems I took care of it, at least."

Lyn sheathes the blade inside its scabbard, and sits down, solemn again. "Robin... I know this seems like a hopeless situation, but I swear to do my best to help you; your memories will return at some point... and when they do, we'll--"

A loud yell sounds from outside, and they both startle. Lyn runs outside to see what the commotion is, and returns absolutely furious.

" _Bandits_ ," she spits out, running to the other end of the tent to get her sword. "They're heading for the nearby villages again! Robin, please stay inside!"

"What?! You can't expect me to just--" she protests, but groans when she tries to get up, clutching her side.

Lyn gives her an 'I told you so' look. "Your injuries are still serious. I'll take care of them... it's not the first time," she mutters, her anger obvious.

"I..." she starts, then grabs one of her tomes and opens it. "I have magical skills if I had these, surely? Look, it's not draining enough to--"

But what's inside the tome isn't magical lightning runes, but notes.

Notes on strategies, tactics, personal observations on weapons, techniques, and other assorted information that one could use to devise various strategies.

One look at it, and suddenly Robin stands up straight, gripping the tome tightly. She looks at Lyn once more, and grins fiercely.

"On second thought... I wasn't only a mage."

She grabs Lyn's hand, and mutters a short spell before she lets go.

"I was a tactician."

* * *

Lyn is bewildered at first as to what Robin plans to do, but when she urges her to go, and she goes to meet the bandits head on, Robin's voice starts whispering in her ear and almost makes her stumble.

_"That little spell is for me to talk to you at a distance. I remembered... I can see things. I can judge people at a distance as if I've seen them fight a hundred battles. I can lead you to victory, no matter the odds."_

It is such that Lyn finds herself with her hand gripping the hilt of her sword, a sneering bandit in front of her.

"Lookie here, boss! Some fun's comin' our way on her own! Hehe..."

Lyn narrows her eyes, and Robin's whisper reaches her a moment later.

_"Weak. Unskilled. Used to intimidation rather than swinging that axe. Strike, dodge, finish."_

She unsheathes, a smooth motion she's practiced and used for years, and slashes his arm. He roars, attempts to swing, and Lyn steps once to the right, swings at his legs, and pierces his heart in a downward stab as he falls over.

She turns around while flicking her blade and sheathing it again, to see the remaining bandit, seemingly the senior one, with a look of horror as he stops trying to bash his way into a barricaded ger.

"Wh-who do you think you are?! You think you can take me on? Me, Batta the Beast?!"

He waits for her, his grip on his axe tight, and Lyn takes a slow walk towards him. Just another accursed _bandit_ that stands in her way.

Robin whispers once more. _"Careful. He is also unskilled, but incredibly strong. He'll break your guard easily. Unnerve him, dodge, strike, strike once more. Dodge again. Finish him."_

Lyn forces herself to wait. The thug visibly shakes with rage and fear, and not even a few moments pass before he roars and charges her. She steps aside again, feeling the rush of wind the axe stirs on her face, and cuts his arm and back in two smooth motions. He roars louder, turning around and swinging to her left, and Lyn prepares to step aside once again, when Robin whispers.

_"Go left."_

In a split second, Lyn steps left, and the bandit's attempted feint goes by harmlessly. She takes the opportunity, ignoring the brush with death she just avoided, to make his stomach run into the edge of her blade, slashing it horribly. He stumbles and drops his axe, staring down in horror.

Lyn cuts across the inside of legs, making him drop to his knees as he clutches his open wound.

"What... H... how... did..." he groans out, right before Lyn makes the third swing, like a flowing, raging river, and beheads him.

His body falls with a dull thump, and the silence lasts for several moments before it's broken by the terrified people coming out of their gers. They see the dead bandits, and rush to tearfully thank Lyn for her protection.

"A thousand, thousand blessings upon you, Lyn of the Lorca. Thank you so much!"

"We are in your debt yet again, child... let us help with your burdens whenever you need it."

Lyn breathes heavily with the remnants of battle, as well as the oncoming embarrassment that such praise always invokes. She endures it, as she always does, because she does not ever regret helping people.

Even if her sorrow tears at her heart every moment.

* * *

Lyn eventually comes back home, and Robin looks up from frantically reading her tactics tome.

"Oh! Lyn, you're back!"

"... Indeed." she whispers, and sets about cleaning her sword carefully.

Robin puts her book down, and sits solemnly next to Lyn.

Neither speaks for the longest time, before Lyn breaks the silence. "I would've died without your help, Robin."

Robin bites her lip and looks away.

"... you already know, don't you? It's not only enemies you can judge at a glance," she says, keeping her eyes on her blade. "As skilled as I am now, I am not free of pride. Had it not been for you, I would've underestimated the leader enough for me to make the kind of mistake everyone makes only once."

Silence hangs over them once more.

Lyn finishes cleaning her sword, and sheathes it with a sort of finality. "Robin... let me ask you something. What do you intend to do now? Do you intend to stay? Or to travel and seek answers?"

Robin hums. "... honestly, I wanted to discuss it with you. I would like to see much of the land. Perhaps some answers are out there... and even if they aren't, I still must see for myself."

Lyn nods firmly, gaze sharp. "Could I come with you? It's... I learned some things today; most of all, that I am still not yet strong enough, or wise enough, on my own to live my life without fear."

"I-- but Lyn... isn't this your home? What about your family?"

Robin wishes she could physically force those words back in her mouth the moment she sees what they do to Lyn. Lyn sighs forlornly, gazing into the distance.

"I am... my parents died. Everyone died. I am all that is left of the Lorca tribe, Robin. You probably wondered about my virulent hatred of brigands and their ilk, hm?"

Robin's imagination fills in the horrible blank that Lyn's words leave all too easily, and a sick feeling spreads throughout her whole body. "I'm so sorry, Lyn." she whispers.

"... Thank you." she says, then shakes her head. "It was six months ago now. I always wonder if I could've made a difference somehow... even though I tried to rally some people to protect us, they refused to follow a child. And I _was_ a child... perhaps still am. Yet... I keep wondering. Every single day, every single night... I wonder."

A hug is the only thing Robin can think of doing, and so she wraps her arm around Lyn's shoulders and pulls her in to rest against her. Lyn lets out a surprised noise, then shudders and settles against Robin. Then the tears come, and come, despite Lyn's best efforts to stop, and she ends up sobbing with Robin starting to instinctively hum some forgotten melody to soothe her.

Sob after wracking sob, eventually they subside, and Lyn regains her composure enough to respond. "I-- I'm so sorry, Robin. We've known each other for not a day, and yet... but I've been alone so long, and I--"

"I know," Robin interrupts gently. "I how you feel. I... obviously I don't know why, but your pain feels familiar to me. If you really wish to travel with me... I'd be truly glad."

Lyn takes a shuddering breath. "No more tears... no more tears until I'm strong enough to avenge my parents... the Lorca... _everyone_ ," she says, nodding firmly, and smiles at Robin. "Thank you so much, Robin. I am glad we'll travel together... a master strategist with a forgotten past, and a soon-to-be peerless warrior. Sounds quite poetic, doesn't it?"

Robin laughs quietly. "That it does. That it does..."


	2. Ch. 1: Footsteps of Fate

The town of Bulgar is a big, busy trading town, and Robin is slightly overwhelmed by it.

At least the weather is pretty pleasant. Today the sun is shining brightly and merrily, even if Lyn insists that no, the weather is _extremely_ hot right now for this area of Sacae, and she is forced to protect her head with a hood.

Still, even if it's only a temporary stop to stock up for their journey, Lyn seems delighted, and takes the time to show her around a few places.

"Oh, this bread is something you have to try at least once in your life, I swear that..."

"... a smith like no other. If you ever need a blade, come to her and..."

"The blanket I have at my ger is from him; still as warm and intact as ever, and..."

Robin listens to her enthusiasm with a smile, and thinks back on the sorrow etched on Lyn's face just a few days ago. This simple joy of showing a stranger around your favorite places? It's something she's so glad she can witness.

A gasp suddenly sounds from somewhere nearby. "My heart! It has stopped! Stopped to behold divinity itself!"

Lyn and Robin turn towards the voice, and spot a man in green armor theatrically clutching his chest while looking at them. Another man, red of armor and seemingly his companion, groans in dismay at the man's words.

"Sain... please don't. We have a task to complete."

"But how could I? It would be an utter travesty to let beauty such as this go unappreciated!"

The man groans once more. Robin looks at Lyn, her amusement rising, and raises a questioning eyebrow. Lyn huffs in response.

"And where are you from, to speak so callously to a pair of strangers?"

Sain perks up, ready to wax poetic again. "Ah, but we are from the beautiful Lycia, milady. Caelin is our home; the land of passion! The land of fire!"

Lyn frowns. "From the looks of things, shouldn't that be 'the land of callow oafs and loose tongues'?"

Robin chokes on her laughter as Sain clutches his heart. "Ah, such cruelty..."

Lyn shakes her head. "Let's go, Robin. I've still not shown you where--"

The red-clad man interrupts. "Pardon, milady... my name is Kent. I do apologize for Sain's uncouth behavior, but I must ask you something."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "You seem harrowed, sir. Is it an urgent matter?"

Kent nods towards her. "Indeed. We are here on behalf of the Marquess of Caelin. We are in search of his last remaining family."

Lyn perks up, intrigued. "Family? A Lycian noble having family in Sacae? That's quite unusual."

Sain rides up beside Kent, more solemn this time. "Our Marquess' granddaughter is our quarry. His daughter, Lady Madelyn, caused quite a shock many years ago, when she ran away with her beloved, a man of the endless plains."

Beside her, Robin can feel Lyn freeze. "... Madelyn?"

"Yes. Milord Hausen received a letter from his daughter for the first time in almost two decades, telling of her happiness and the life she built for herself with her husband. He was..." Kent trails off.

Sain picks up the tale. "Milord was quite wrathful and humiliated back then. As the years flew by, his anger turned to sorrow and shame, and all he wished was to hear from his daughter once more. And when he did... well, his tears knew no bounds. And then, when we came here to inquire about her... well."

"... we discovered that the entirety of the tribe to which her family belonged was massacred, seemingly only days after that letter was sent. The people only tell of her daughter; the lone survivor of that night."

A few moments pass where Robin thinks Lyn is going to bolt. However, it is she who breaks the silence, despite shaking in her boots. "And what do you want with this... granddaughter?"

"We... milady, I know we must seem incredibly suspicious, but we merely wish to ask her to see her grandfather. He is a dying man, and fears his legacy will fall into wrong hands." Kent explains.

"Indeed. He wishes to bequeath everything he has to his granddaughter, for her to do with as she wishes; and also to see his family again one last time."

Lyn and Robin look at each other, a question in their gazes.

Robin looks back at the knights. "And what is this granddaughter's name?"

"The letter said her name was Lyndis; named after her late grandmother. Do you know her?"

Lyn says nothing for the longest of moments, before she quietly chuckles. "I... I haven't been called Lyndis in so long. Only my parents called me that... and only in private."

Sain and Kent stumble back at her words, their eyes wide. "W-Wait... you...!" Sain stutters out.

Lyn pushes her hood back, finally letting the knights take a good look at her.

Sain, to his credit, only stares for a few moments before laughing. "Oh, Kent! Hahaha! Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you that she'd be the spitting image of Lady Madelyn? Such wondrous beauty is not something that can be contained!"

Kent recovers slightly slower, and swallows thickly. "Milady... I-- I beg your forgiveness, but Sain is quite correct. We... there were portraits of Lady Madelyn in Castle Caelin, and you... you are indeed just like your mother."

Lyn shakes her head pensively. "It's alright... can we-- can we talk some more about this elsewhere? This is..."

"But of course! It must be a shocking tale to hear about your family, milady. Let us retire to an inn; could you, um... could you show us the way?" Sain says sheepishly.

Robin chuckles as the knights stumble to fall into their roles to their new lady. "We passed it moments ago. Don't wander off, you two."

* * *

It only takes a short walk for them to come back to the inn, and they sit at a table in a corner.

As they take their seats, Kent lets out a heavy sigh. "Again, my apologies for such a sudden--"

Sain interrupts him, laying a hand over his shoulder. "Kent, my boon companion... sometimes you take these things a tad too seriously! I'm telling you again, you need to learn to relax!"

"And you could stand to be less so! We have been entrusted with a duty, and--"

Robin snaps her fingers, adding just enough thunder magic for it to pop loudly, and it startles the knights out of their budding argument. They sheepishly apologize.

"Please forgive us, milady."

"Indeed! Our utmost apologies."

"Now," Robin begins. "Can we properly reintroduce ourselves?"

"Of course! My name is Kent, knight of Lycia, in service of Marquess Caelin."

"And I am Sain, of wonderful Caelin as well! We have served Lord Hausen together for years!"

"My name is Robin. I... I don't know much about myself, save my name, and that I am a tactician."

They raise their eyebrows questioningly, and Lyn fills in for her. "I found Robin injured, as well as bereft of memory... she is on a journey with me. She, to recover her lost life, and I, to grow stronger and wiser."

She sighs then, and speaks again. "And I... well. My name is Lyn; Lyndis is the name my parents gave me. I am of the Lorca tribe, and..."

The silence is solemn, and Robin and the knights look at each other in sorrow.

Lyn recovers soon, and poses the most important question. "So... you wish for me to travel with you? To Lycia?"

"... Yes. We do not mean to disrupt your life, but... our lord would so dearly love to see you." Kent says somberly. "And... the matter of the inheritance is also a point of contention."

Sain nods gravely. "On our way here, we got into a brawl with some thugs. They, to our shock, carried instructions from the Marquess' brother, Lord Lundgren. After news spread about your existence, his title as inheritor passed onto you, and it seems he has seen it fit to intimidate you... or worse... in order to inherit Lord Hausen's lands himself."

"... but a noble title... I do not have any interest in such things! Will he not simply accept it if I give it to him?"

"This may be impertinent of me to speak so of our Lord's brother, but... he is a scoundrel, to put it simply."

"An ambitious bastard, is what he is! He's like a bull who never stops charging when he sees something he wants! Milady... I don't think he'll ever be satisfied with just what you give him."

Robin hums, tapping her fingers on the table. "And how do we know that _you_ aren't the supposed hirelings of said brother, deceiving us all the while?"

They reel in shock. "I-- but we--" Kent begins, then deflates. "I... suppose we have no evidence to the contrary."

Lyn interrupts with a laugh. "Robin, stop it!" she says, then turns to the knights. "Do not let her fool you; she's an extremely good judge of character. We already know you're trustworthy or we wouldn't be here talking at all."

Robin chuckles sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Perhaps an ill-timed joke on my part..."

Sain laughs in relief. "Ah, but I am glad I could provide the lovely lady with some merriment! Any cause for joy is a welcome one!"

Kent drags his hand over his face, reluctantly smiling. "Apology accepted, Robin. But... Lady Lyndis, what is your decision? I do not mean to put undue pressure on you, but we must know what to say to Lord Hausen."

Lyn sighs, and says nothing for the longest time.

Kent and Sain look at each other nervously, and anxiously await her response. Robin squeezes Lyn's shoulder comfortingly, lending what support she can.

Finally, Lyn looks at Robin with regret. "Robin... I promised you that we would travel together, to find answers for us both, but... this changes... changes everything! I--"

Robin chuckles, interrupting. "I understand Lyn. I truly do. You have _family_."

Lyn smiles tearfully.

"... and besides," Robin continues. "Who said I wouldn't come with you?"

Lyn drops her gaze. "I... I felt it too selfish to ask you to accompany me; especially with your own quest, but... if it is truly your wish...?"

Robin nods gently.

Lyn smiles once more. "Then let me ask you, Robin: will you come with us to Lycia? Your friendship is one I've come to treasure, even in the short time I have known you... and the thought of us not being at each other's side is a painful one. Shall we?"

"We shall, indeed." Robin says, and Lyn hugs her, even as Sain cheers and Kent gives them both a smile of utmost gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't feel like keeping the ch1 misunderstanding and later fight, so here's some pure dialogue! :)


	3. Ch. 2: Sword of Spirits

Lyn, Robin muses, rides like she was born in the saddle.

She laughs when Robin decides to make that remark, tossing her hair back. "You can say that about anyone in Sacae, really. We are nomads, first and foremost."

Sain leans over to wrap an arm around Kent's shoulders, dramatically gesturing. "Ah, the charm of it all... riding on an endless plain together, hand in hand... sounds like quite the life, eh?"

Kent shrugs. "Perhaps... but we are men of duty, Sain. Such a life is not for either of us."

Robin doesn't know if the others hear the genuine disappointment in Sain's sigh before he laughs it off. "Perhaps then, we shall be so lucky to fulfill our duty in places such as this more often! The beauty of it all is... breathtaking."

Lyn hums, smiling. "Beholding Mother Earth and Father Sky on a clear day such as this is always a sight that gives me joy like no other. I'm glad that you find the beauty in it as well, Sain."

"Milady flatters me so! My heart can't possibly take it!"

Some minutes of surprisingly quiet riding pass before the temple comes into view. Robin rides up next to Lyn. "So this temple... what's it like?"

"It is... simple. An ancient place which has stood for countless years. There is not much but an altar inside, which holds the sacred Mani Katti, and the spirits who call the blade their home. People from all over Sacae come to seek the spirits' blessings before embarking upon any arduous journey," Lyn explains with a reminiscent smile. "My father's stories of the blade were... fascinating. He always said that being judged by the spirits and being found worthy of their boon is one of the things in life that he wouldn't ever want to give up. I hope their blessings touch us as well."

"... a sentient sword, hm?" Robin says, feeling a strange pang in her chest. "I hope so too, Lyn."

Kent hums thoughtfully. "It is heartening to see that the ancient customs are still observed in parts of Elibe, regardless of the popularity of the teachings of Saint Elimine..."

It's not long after that they come close to the temple, but what greets them is a woman desperately running towards them. The group immediately grows alert, and they ride up to meet her.

"Hah... hah... oh, when I spotted you riding here..." she pants as she stops in front of the riders. "Thank you, spirits... help has come!"

Lyn dismounts rapidly, and helps the woman stand steady. "What's wrong?! Is there danger?"

"Oh... the priest... some people have forced their way into the temple!! They had weapons, one and all! Please help!"

Robin comes up to the woman too. "We'll help. How many of them are there? How guarded is the temple entrance? Is there anything you can tell us that could give us the upper hand on these people?"

"I... I don't know. I don't know! But... wait, Kaira might know something! Just yesterday, she was saying to me that the priest was worried about something in the building! She's in the second house, next to mine; please follow me!"

"Come, milady." Sain says, and helps the woman onto his horse. "Hold on!"

They close the distance to the small hamlet near the temple quick as lightning, and the woman gets off Sain's horse and knocks on the nearest door.

As it opens, a young woman gasps. "Oh! Knights? Sana, are they to help?"

"Yes! They need help getting into the temple and surprising those ruffians. You told me about some hole the priest was worried about, didn't you?"

She nods rapidly. "It's one of the western walls; it's starting to crack, and it's a miracle that it hasn't already collapsed," she says, then turns to the group. "The path to the temple is gravelly and steep, not fit for horses. You-- I am loath to say this, but that wall might be your fastest way in."

Robin nods at every fact they throw at her, and only narrows her eyes. "Thank you. Let's go!"

She groans as she feels a twinge from one of her injuries as she turns her horse around, but they all set off immediately.

* * *

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the entrance to the Temple's outer walls, and Lyn and Robin dismount.

"Kent. Sain. Lyn. Give me your hands."

Lyn gives it immediately, and Robin whispers her spell. The knights hesitate with confusion, causing Robin to bark out a "Now!"

They scramble to listen with a hurried "Yes, ma'am!"

She repeats the spell, then quickly starts explaining. "Kent. Sain. I want you two to be ready to charge inside the moment that wall crumbles. Lyn, you charge between them and find the leader. Kent and Sain will back you up the moment they're finished with anyone else in the temple. Anyone left will probably flee the moment their leader falls, but be cautious. Understood?"

They nod, though Sain poses a question. "But the noise of us crashing down this wall will surely alert them?"

Robin grins, getting out a tome from her pocket. "Leave that to me. I'll get it down--"

Suddenly, a voice from the north sounds. "H-Hey! Who are you?! Hey! Hey, there's-- aRGHHHHHH!"

The thug's attempted warning is cut off permanently by a deafening thunderbolt striking him, fired from Robin's hand. The Thoron tome smokes slightly from the runes being used as Robin puts her hand down. "... just like that."

Their awe would probably be flattering if they weren't in combat right now.

"Prepare yourself! Please, let me guide you."

"I place myself in your capable hands, Robin." Lyn says, nodding.

"So do we." Kent affirms, his sword at the ready.

"Let us charge!" Sain says, gripping his lance tightly.

Robin nods, and takes a single, deep breath. And in that breath... there is a sudden revelation.

She has done this many, many times.

_Ignis_

She feels her power surge, like her entire body is engulfed in flames, and the Thoron bolt from her hand practically disintegrates the weakened wall.

Kent and Sain charge in, and the sounds of hooves on stone and weapons clashing is heard almost immediately. Lyn follows, and Robin begins to do the same, but out of the corner of her eye she spots a pair of lookouts making their way over the hill that makes the path to the temple entrance.

One Thoron bolt later, one is ash, and the other flees in terror, and Robin continues inside.

_Always move._

_Counter first, attack second._

_Stay alive._

The three tenets that she found etched in the beginning of her tactics tome, and oh how she is glad that she remembers the feeling of uttering them over and over to many people, even if she doesn't know to whom.

And it is these tenets that she tells to her charges in the chaos of the battle.

_(As she always does)_

The thought (memory?) is somehow comforting.

It is obvious to Robin, even without her abilities, that Kent and Sain have trained and fought together for a while. Sain is the stronger, tougher one, while Kent can wield his sword with a deftness born of constant practice, and they both know when and how to support each other.

Now she has to make sure Lyn is included in that.

The chaos lasts for barely another minute, and the only sound left is the panicked wailing of the thugs' leader as Lyn sidesteps or deflects every attack of his.

"Who do you-- ah! Who do you think you are?! You think... you can-- ngh! You think you can best me?! I am Glass! My swordplay is peerless! That sword will be MINE!"

Not even a moment later, the three of them witness Lyn's goading pay off as the man charges desperately, leaving himself wide open, and Lyn takes the opportunity to draw, and deflect again. This time, she brings the blade back from the parry not to deflect again, but to meet the man halfway as he overreaches.

His sword arm is sliced clean off.

The horror and realization of what just happened hit him all at once as he falls to the floor, and he can only gurgle in disbelief and pain. "You... y... urgh..."

His groan of agony is cut short by Lyn stabbing him clean through the heart, and he falls silent.

There is scarce noise left, save for the heavy breathing of all four of the companions, before they all let out a weary sigh.

A creak of an ancient door sounds then, and they turn to see an old man come out of a chamber next to the altar. "Oh... oh, thank you, kind people. Thank you so much."

Lyn sheathes her sword, and bows slightly to the priest. "We are glad to help. Are you uninjured?"

The priest walks over and lays a hand on her shoulder. "I am well, thanks to you," he says, then looks Lyn over. "Your clothes... tell me, are you of the Lorca, child?"

Lyn's breath hitches, and she swallows thickly. "Yes... I am. My name is Lyn, daughter of Hassar and Madelyn."

"Ah... Chieftain Hassar... a man unlike any other. The fate of the Lorca has been causing many of us untold grief."

Complete silence stretches for a few moments, as if the temple itself joins in the grief, before Robin interrupts gently. "The man was raving about the sword, and how it would be his... did he mean...?"

The priest nods. "Indeed. He confronted me, wishing to take the Mani Katti for himself. Hmph..." he snorts. "As if the spirits would ever deign to choose such a heinous wielder. I was able to seal it with a protective spell before I escaped to the other chamber, so it has stayed safe."

He then walks to the altar, and mutters an incantation that causes a slight shimmer to appear, then disperse.

"Ah... now then. You are travelers, are you not? You must have come here to pray for a safe journey, hm?"

"Yes. But... shouldn't we take care of these knaves first?" Lyn says, pointing out the bodies.

"It is a concern for myself, child; do not worry. My duty is, first and foremost, to guide the people to the spirits. Please, come one by one. First your companions, then you."

They look at each other, then Sain goes first with a slight nudge from Kent. "Well! What do I need to do, sir?"

"Merely touch the hilt, child. You will receive an answer."

He does, and jolts with slight surprise. A moment later, he lets out an understanding noise. "Oh... thanks, sword! I feel better about all this already!"

Kent is up next, and he hums in understanding as well as he touches the hilt. "I... I see. My thanks to you."

Robin steps forward, her curiosity immense, and gently touches the hilt.

The sword's presence is both gentle and firm; both a protector and a guide. It looks at her as if her entire essence is laid bare to it, with no deceit or subterfuge, and it doesn't speak... it _feels_.

And what Robin feels from the sword is sympathy and approval.

Suddenly, she can feel it exert itself and poke at her a bit, and then with a gasp... she _remembers_.

_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?"_

She knows this. This memory is a cherished one; among the ones she holds closest to her heart.

There is a feeling of slight sorrow, as if the sword regrets not being able to do more, but the resolve it gives her with this instead is... Lyn was right. It feels like she can single-handedly push a mountain with her bare hands.

Robin swallows thickly, trying not to shed tears. "Thank you. Thank you for your gift."

She backs away, the voice in the memory echoing throughout her heart still.

Lyn lays a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder as she passes, then comes up to the sword herself.

The moment she lays her hand on the hilt, a near-blinding glow emanates from the sword. They all shield their eyes, then open them as the glow calms, but remains present.

"What... what just happened?" Lyn wonders. "What is this... feeling?"

The old priest looks upon the scene with a wonder so bright it practically makes him glow as well. "Oh... oh! I never thought I'd see this day! I dreamed of it, and yet..."

"What? What do you mean?" Robin asks. "What's that glow?"

"It is the spirits themselves... all of Sacae knows the legend of the Mani Katti, and how it will not ever be wielded by one it hasn't chosen. None can even draw it from its sheath if it does not wish so. It has not chosen anyone in its long, long history... until now."

Lyn whips her head to look at him in shock. "Wh-what?!"

"Tell me, child... what does the sword tell you?"

Lyn is silent for the longest moment, then hitches her breath in astonishment. "But-- but, this is...!"

"What does it say?"

"The Mani Katti... wants to come with me?"

He nods. "It seems so, Lyn of the Lorca. The Mani Katti has looked upon you, and beheld a wielder worthy of its aid at long last. Your quest, your soul, your character... the sword has beheld the truth of your life, and found you worthy. Go on... draw it."

Hesitantly, ever so hesitantly, Lyn does so.

The glow of the sword is like a soothing light to everyone in the temple, and Lyn's hands shake as she sheathes it again.

"I... but this isn't..."

"You are its wielder, and it is your sword. It is a mutual bond you have now formed, Lyn of the Lorca... the Mani Katti's wish is clear."

Lyn says nothing, still too astonished to properly speak. She instead looks at the priest, conflicted.

The old priest speaks once more, understanding and kind. "Do not worry about this place, or me... your life is more important now. Make the sword proud, and face your destiny with it at your side head-on."

"Yes... Yes, sir. I understand."

* * *

The ride away from the temple is quiet, even as they finally set out for Lycia itself. Lyn's solemn mood is shared by all of them, and the only sound on the plains is the wind and the horses.

It is, perhaps unsurprisingly, Sain who breaks the somberness. "Kent... do you think every task will be an adventure such as this with Lady Lyndis?"

Kent sighs. "I wish you didn't say it so flippantly, Sain... but I can't say I haven't thought the same. This has been an eventful few days, hasn't it milady?

Lyn shakes her head in disbelief once more. "It's just... the most sacred sword in all of Sacae is at my side, and-- when I hold it, it's like it was made for my hand only. But that's...! I--"

"Well..." Robin begins, thoughtful. "The priest did say that the sword chose you. It feels very comfortable with you wielding it, does it not?"

The sword glows slightly, as if to agree.

Kent nods. "There are indeed plenty of legends of weapons that wait days, months, years, decades... longer still, for the one person they consider their proper owner to take hold of them. Of course, I thought all that to be a romantic tale, spun by bards... and yet, here is proof to the contrary. It is your sword now, milady."

"... To call the Mani Katti itself... _my sword_. It feels so wrong, and yet... it also feels like the most right thing I've ever done in my life," she says softly, then looks up with a renewed resolve. "And I must remain worthy of calling it such. I will take care of it, and make it proud like the priest said."

Robin thinks, as she and the knights look at each other knowingly, that the sword isn't the only one who's going to be proud of Lyn as this whole quest goes on.

* * *

The first night of their journey is a quiet one.

Robin keeps watch in front of the campfire, lost in thoughts. Her tome is open to a blank spot, and yet she somehow knows what she will see when she turns the next page.

A rustle from the tent sounds, and Robin turns to see Lyn come out. She walks towards Robin, and sits next to her.

"What's wrong, Robin? Are your thoughts heavy as well?"

She slowly nods. "The sword... the boon it granted me... it recovered one of my memories."

Lyn gasps. "Is it an important one?"

"... it is, I think, one of the most important moments of my entire life." Robin says softly.

Lyn waits for Robin to say more, but no answer is forthcoming. "What... what was it about?"

It is perhaps someone actually asking that gives Robin the courage to turn the page.

And there it is. The roster.

And the first entry, gazing at her with a gentle happiness...

_"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?"_

"Robin... you're crying." Lyn says with concern. "What is wrong?"

"I remembered that... It's not the first time I lost my memories, Lyn. I woke up empty once before, and the memory... it is a memory of one of the first words I heard upon waking. Words which will stay with me till my dying day."

"... what were they?"

Robin chuckles wetly. "'There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know?'"

Lyn is shocked, then laughs out loud, trying to stifle it as to not wake up Sain and Kent. "You jest!"

"I do not! I... Lyn. Here... this is my roster. It has records of everyone I have ever commanded in my life. And this... this is Chrom," she whispers, her smile melancholy, and shows her the sketch in the book. "He is the man who said those words... and the man who grew to be my beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rings bell* anyone order an op jagen robin?  
> as u can probably tell this is where i start taking some liberties and expanding some Important(tm) scenes!! hope y'all enjoy it! lemme know what u think


	4. Ch. 3: Band of Mercenaries

The next few nights, Robin spends as much time as she can reading the roster.

Lyn has overheard Robin cursing herself and her memory several times for not recognizing these people. Even to her, a stranger, the remarks she wrote about each and every person in it are so _fond_ , even when they're critical, that the fact she doesn't recognize them must be excruciating to Robin.

The three of them sometimes join her in sitting by the fire, making observations of their own, or laughing with her at a particularly witty remark in the roster ('deftest potato peeler', really? Lyn laughed for _so_ long), and it feels wonderful.

Robin may not know these people right now, but she is learning about them again. The precious moments she has spent with them will come back, and then she will have both experiences; the thought of it warms Lyn's heart.

On the sixth night, Lyn sits with Robin as she points out some techniques she could potentially use with her swordplay.

"So this one looks like a potential technique you'd like... I'd also show you some of Chrom's, but... well, although the things I remember of him include being a good swordsman, his swordplay relied far more on raw strength. See," she explains as she flips back to Chrom's page. "These kinds of single stroke moves were his specialty, and..."

As Robin goes on explaining the finer points of her husband's technique in _great_ detail, Lyn shoves down her vast amusement enough to take a look for herself.

Robin is right; these kinds of moves are for someone with far more upper body strength than her. And this Chrom definitely _looks_ like he has that kind of strength. The sword sketched next to him is also--

... hm?

Lyn takes a closer look at Chrom's shoulder, and lets out a surprised noise. "Huh..."

Robin stops at Lyn's interruption. "Hm? What is it?"

"What kind of tattoo is that? It looks strange."

"Oh, that's his... that's his... family crest! Yes, that's it! I... yes, his family are usually born with it somewhere on their body, because of... of..." she cuts off, groaning. "I don't know."

Lyn chuckles. "Thank you. I guess it makes sense if he gave you that ring."

Robin looks at Lyn, puzzled. "What ring?"

It's Lyn's turn to blink at Robin in astonishment. "The... ring? On your hand? You've had it ever since I met you...?"

Robin holds up her hands slowly, only to see the ring in question.

Lyn _tries_ not to laugh. "You didn't notice you were wearing it?"

She looks at it in silence for such a long time that Lyn starts to get worried. Then, so quietly as to have barely spoken at all, she whispers. "You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side..."

"...What does that mean?"

Fresh tears flow from Robin's eyes. "That's what he said when he proposed to me."

Lyn says nothing, and just comforts Robin as fresh memories of a life lost overwhelm her again.

* * *

It is on the tenth day of their journey that things change.

They'd passed into Bern recently, and are going along the mountain range that separates it and Sacae. Steady progress, all-in-all, but they haven't been pushing themselves so far.

Lyn, though... her mood gets lower every day due to the proximity to said mountains.

Then, as they pass a ruined bunch of houses, she grips the reins of her horse tightly enough to turn her knuckles white.

Sain curses under his breath. "An entire area in ruins... why has this been allowed to happen?! Who rules this area?"

Lyn says nothing, only scowls more.

Robin goes over to her, concerned. "What is it, Lyn?"

She visibly makes the effort to calm herself. "... This is the work of the Taliver Mountain bandits. They make this mountain range their home, plundering both Sacae and Bern, and nothing has been done about them, ever. Nobody rules here."

A feeling of dread crawls up Robin's spine. "Were they the ones who...?"

Lyn's quick, teeth-clenched nod says more than a thousand novels could.

A tense few moments pass, before Lyn speaks again, her fury palpable. "It only took one single night for them to turn the Lorca into a-- into a _tale_ instead of a tribe. One day... one day, I shall mete out justice upon those blackhearts, and _return the favor_. I will do everything in my power to make them a cautionary tale, told from Bern to the Western Isles; from Ilia to the Nabata Desert!"

Silence follows her outburst, but then Robin, Kent, and Sain all look at each other and nod. "Well... make sure to tell us when you're doing some justice-serving, milady; can't have your loyal knights missing out, after all!" Sain says cheerily.

Lyn is startled by that, somehow, and her fury melts into surprise. "But--"

Kent raises an eyebrow. "Surely you didn't expect to set out on this journey alone, did you milady? We strive for your wellbeing and happiness, and it is our duty to aid you."

Lyn says nothing, merely blinks.

Robin joins in. "Really, now... we're your friends, Lyn. Of course we want to help you seek justice for your tribe. Is it such a surprise?" she says, then sighs. "I wish someone as young as you didn't have to entertain such thoughts and goals, but... we're here for you, regardless of what you decide to do."

She says nothing for a few moments, then sighs, rubbing her eyes before any tears can escape. "I-- Thank you. Thank you so much..." she chokes out quietly.

They crowd around her horse and comfort her as best they can.

A few moments later, the solemn silence is broken. "Hmm... there are some other settlements over there," Kent points out to the west and southwest. "Shall we see if we can find some respite?"

"I agree, Kent... let's visit them," she says after she gets her bearings again, then turns to Robin. "I know you feel better and your injuries are mostly healed, Robin, but I know you still get fatigued more than us."

Robin groans. "I'll admit that, but it doesn't mean I need to lie down every few hours!"

They continue towards the villages, chuckling at her petulance.

The settlements themselves seem to be nestled among some haphazardly constructed stone walls, which look to have been meant for expanding the villages... Robin muses to herself that the bandit infestation probably put a halt to that.

They pass a small building outside of the walls, with a sign advertising a smith's services and an armory, and they pass through a small wooded area towards the nearest village.

When they get close, however, they overhear what sounds like a nasty argument between a few people.

The voices aren't distinct enough, but then a woman screams out a "Don't you DARE touch her!"

They all look at each other in alarm, and rush towards the settlement's entrance. What they find there is a young girl shielding her pegasus from a couple of men, and as they get close Lyn gasps.

"Florina...? Florina!" she yells, and rides off ahead, away from the trio, who hurry to catch up.

The girl looks up at Lyn's call, and visibly startles. "Lyn...?"

Lyn dismounts with a speed Robin hasn't seen before, and picks up the girl in a giant hug, lifting her off her feet. "Florina!! Oh, I've missed you so much..." she says, then puts the bewildered Florina down. "What are you doing here?"

Florina's answer is to bury her face in Lyn's shoulder, her breath hitching with silent sobs. "I-- Lyn..."

"Hey, hey... what's wrong, Florina?" Lyn soothes her.

Kent, Sain, and Robin ride up beside them, casting wary glances on the two rough-looking men. "I take it you know this woman, milady?" Kent inquires.

Lyn nods at him. "This is my friend, Florina! She's a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. We've known each other for a long time now..." she says, then turns back to her friend. "But I haven't seen you in a while, Florina! What are you doing here? What happened to make you cry so?"

"I'm... I actually wanted to visit you, but everyone told me you set off on a journey to the southwest, to Lycia... so I decided to see if I could catch up with you! I flew a long time, then wanted to land near this village to ask if anyone had seen you, but then..." she trails off, covering her face with her hands.

"The girl landed on my friend here, instead! And she's refused to pay!"

"But I said I was sorry! I don't have much money to give you, either... why won't you listen?!"

"Oh, you have money, lassie... it's right behind ya!"

Florina sets her jaw, and tries to shield her pegasus again. "You can't have Huey!"

Lyn steps in front of them, her eyes narrowed. "She already apologized. You don't seem that injured to me either, so... let's just forget this happened. Alright?"

"Now, listen here... are we gonna have to get rough? Here's how it's gonna be... either the girl and the beast come with us, no questions asked... or my boys come down and teach you a _very_ painful lesson. What's it gonna be, missy?"

Robin can practically feel the frost in Lyn's voice. "... Brigands, then. Are you Taliver?"

Surprisingly enough, the leader seems genuinely insulted. "What?! Those blood-crazy monsters? We're Ganelon, and we're nothing like them!!"

The surprise in the group lasts for barely a few moments, when the brigand follows it up with "What kind of idiot kills everything in his path, anyway? Why kill something when you can capture and sell it instead? Hehehe..." he says, eyeing Florina and Huey the pegasus.

That's the last straw for Lyn, and she puts her hand on Mani Katti's hilt. "Leave. Now."

Both of the men narrow their eyes, and eye the group around Lyn. They raise their hands up, and walk around them towards the entrance they just passed through.

Robin sees the smug look on the leader's face for just a split-second before he lowers his hand to his mouth and whistles piercingly, echoing throughout the area. He and his friend run then, and all of them know what's coming.

"Everyone! Come here!" Robin orders, and she casts her communication spell on everyone, including Florina, before nodding. "Florina, my name is Robin. I know we've only just met, but I ask you to trust me. I will do my best to get us out of this alive."

"B-But I... I--"

"Florina..." Lyn says softly, putting her hands on Florina's shoulders. "I know how you loathe situations like this, but we _must_ fight back. Are you up for this?"

New resolve is etched into Florina's face, and she nods. "Yes! I am, Lyn!"

Lyn nods. "Good. Robin? What do you think? Are our opponents as untrained as they seem?"

Robin hums, her eyes closed. "Yes. Still dangerous, but not nearly as much as they make themselves out to be." she says, then looks around with a sharp eye. "These walls... they're enough of a barrier that nobody could climb them quickly. We can funnel them in if we need to, but... there's another problem."

"What is it?" Kent asks.

"We're going to have the villagers here barricade themselves, but we must also warn the second village, further north. Getting there on foot means either crossing those mountains, or going through the bandits, neither of which is good... so Florina, that is going to be a task for you," Robin says, and turns to look at Lyn. "You will fly with Florina after you warn this village, Lyn. Keep each other safe, and be quick!"

They both nod, and Lyn goes right inside the village gates to warn them.

"Kent, Sain; you're with me! Let them get through those trees, then we'll ambush anyone who comes one by one."

"Understood!"

They go back around the far corner, and watch the copse with trepidation.

Silence, silence, and yet more silence, until...

The rustling of branches sounds.

Robin's magic swells once more with the flames of power, and the battle begins.

* * *

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?!" Lyn shouts as she goes past the village gates.

A few moments of silence pass, before she hears the distinct twang of a bow being drawn. "You won't find anymore gold for you here, brigand!" a man says. "Leave!"

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" a child yells.

"Wait! I'm not a brigand! There's a raid coming, but I'm here to warn you!"

"... what? Hey, wait-- no, remain inside... I'll get out and have a look."

The door of the nearest house opens, and an archer with reddish brown hair comes out, wary. "You say you're here to help?"

"Yes! Me and my friend are going to fly to the other village, but you must barricade yourselves first!"

Some other people come outside at that. "Th-thank you for the warning, kind lady." one says.

Lyn nods, and turns to quickly leave.

"Wait!" the archer says suddenly, "What's your name?"

"Hm? It's Lyn."

"Lyn... I'm Wil! Let me come with you, please; I may be a simple traveler, but I'm skilled with a bow, and I can help fend off these fiends!"

Lyn smiles at him. "Of course! We could use all the help we can get. Look for Robin, she's with two knights, Kent and Sain, near the, uh... the entrance with the trees; she'll tell you what you need to do!"

He nods. "Thank you!" and leaves the village to head east.

Lyn, meanwhile, finds Florina waiting for her outside, and hurries to meet her.

"Lyn? Is... is everything alright? Who was that archer just now?"

"That's Wil; he's going to help. The villagers are barricading themselves as we speak as well," she says, and takes a deep breath, smiling at Florina. "Are you ready, Florina? This is going to be just like old times, isn't it?"

"Yes! Um, haha... yes. C-Climb on..." she says nervously, gripping her reins a bit tightly.

Lyn clambers onto Huey, right behind Florina, and puts her arms around her waist. She feels some concern when Florina lets out a sudden, loud squeak, but then forgets about it when suddenly they _soar_.

Oh, how she has missed this; flying with Florina, just the two of them, across the skies with nothing in sight but the distant horizon... it's one of the things she has longed for immeasurably ever since Florina left to resume her training with Ilia's pegasus knights.

It's a regrettably short flight towards the next village, and an even shorter explanation necessary for the villagers to quickly start protecting their gates.

_"Well done, you two! Go east, and flank the two thugs near the ruins; there's a single archer near us, but he's too far to threaten you."_

Florina jumps up off her saddle in fright at Robin's voice in her head. "Whaaaa...? What was that?!" before Lyn laughs silently and reassures her.

"You'll get used to it. That was what Robin's spell was for; so she can talk to us when she needs to."

"I... I see... I'm sorry."

Lyn gives Florina a quick smile, before she mounts Huey behind her again. "Can you drop me onto one of them? They seem to be distracted by the others."

Florina nods, determined. "You got it."

They take flight, and a circle around later Florina flies Huey down in a dive, while Lyn prepares to jump onto the nearest brigand.

The Mani Katti gives her strength as she draws it; it feels like an extension of her own hand, one which gives her comfort even as she stares at the knave ahead.

Almost...

 _Almost_...

When they're less than a stone's throw away, Lyn jumps off Huey and lands directly onto the startled man, disarming him easily and slicing his throat. His friend nearby yells in panic, and charges her with his sword. She deflects, slashes him once across the back, and he only has a moment to shout in pain before Florina comes back around and her charge spears him through the side.

There's a growing quiet, before it's broken by galloping hooves and Kent, Sain, Robin, and Wil come into view. Robin tells them to regroup, and they all cheer at the lack of any significant injuries on each other.

"There's only that dastard left..." Sain remarks, looking beyond the ruins. "He must be hiding somewhere, biding his time to make a run for it."

Lyn nods, sheathing the Mani Katti. "Shall we see if he's as cocky as he was before?"

Everyone makes the answer very obvious.

* * *

It is, Robin thinks, always the little things that end up mattering more.

Such as the brigand leader being given away by a single, frightened rabbit running out of one of the many ruined buildings.

His hiding spot revealed, and no escape in sight, he desperately charges at Lyn out of said house; Lyn flicks her sword out in a single stroke, cutting his axe's shaft in two as she sidesteps; not even a moment later, Florina deftly thrusts her lance into him, piercing his side.

He wheezes in pain and collapses to his knees, his face a grimace of agony. "Ugh... aaaaaaaaagh... curse you..."

"Save your breath, knave."

"Ha... haaaaaaaaaaa... you'll... _regret_ this...! My brothers will... not... let my death... go unavenged..." he wheezes. "The Ganelon... will come for youuuuugh..."

And with that, he breathes his last.

Everyone relaxes, breathing sighs of relief. With the battle finally over, everyone sheaths their weapons and starts marching back towards the southern village, where Robin and Lyn's horses were left. As they prepare to set off, a surprise greets them; the people of both villages slowly gather around them to express their gratitude.

"Kind travelers... we didn't know how else to thank you, so we all chimed in with a bit of gold. It should be enough to last you for a good part of wherever your journey takes you."

"It was our pleasure to help," Lyn says. "Thank you, and please take care of yourselves."

After that, everyone goes back to their homes, and the group of companions is left outside the village, their spirits lifted immensely.

"That was..." Wil begins, then shakes his head. "That was _something_! I don't think I've ever seen a fight end so quickly..."

Lyn chuckles. "Thank Robin. Her wits are what carry us through all of this."

Robin blushes. "You really, really overestimate how much I can do... I just give you information."

Sain elbows her lightly with a grin. "And also devastatingly powerful thunder magic, might I say?"

"... Point taken."

Lyn smiles at Robin, then turns to Florina. "I'm really glad to see you again, Florina. You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Florina looks down in embarrassment. "I... I missed you too, Lyn. I really wanted to visit you before I enlisted in some mercenary group as part of my extended training."

Lyn nods. "Ah, yes... I remember. You told me it's mandatory, to gain further experience after your knighting."

"Yes! And... I... I admit, I was a bit worried when I heard you set off to Lycia of all places with some strangers."

"Oh, Florina... you're so sweet to worry, but it's alright. This is... it's a very personal journey, to be honest."

"Ah..."

"To tell the truth, I have a worry of my own. The thought of you enlisting with some random mercenary group... especially when some of them are definitely mostly men? It unsettles me. I know how you feel about such company."

"I just thought... I'd work it out as I went," Florina admits quietly. "I have to. I have to do it to become a full-fledged Ilian knight!"

They all look at each other, the colorful group of fighters that they are, and arrive at the same idea.

Sain clears his throat theatrically. "Milady Florina--"

"Eep!"

"Ah, do forgive me for startling you... milady Florina, there is but a simple solution, is there not? Come with us!" he says, reaching out to grasp Kent and Wil by the shoulders. "We are quite the group of soldiers, aren't we? Surely your superiors would recognize experience gained with such a dashing, colorful, and skilled bunch, hm?"

Florina's expression fills with wonder. "You mean... I could...?"

Wil interrupts, blinking in confusion. "Wait, you're... including me?"

"Well, of course! You have no aim either, do you?"

"... No. After having all my money stolen by bandits, I was just assisting the villagers as much as I could, and finding mercenary work when I couldn't. I... I _would_ appreciate coming with you, if you all allow it?"

"Of course! Welcome, Wil, to milady Lyndis' group of esteemed warriors!"

Florina's brow knits in confusion. "... Lyndis?"

Lyn's embarrassment is evident. "I'll tell you the full story later, alright? But... what do you say, Florina? Will you come with us? I'd... I'd dearly love it if you would."

Florina's answer is as empathic as it is quick. "Yes! Yes, I-- I'd be so happy to join you!!"

Her joy is mirrored by Lyn, and they embrace.

Thus, Robin finds herself cheering with everyone as Lyn hugs Florina, her happiness unrestrained and infectious, and Florina blushes with embarrassment, joy, and...

 _Ah_.

Yes indeed, Robin thinks, giving the two girls a knowing, proud smile.

It's always the little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to episode 1 of the "florina pines a Lot after reuniting w lyn after being away from her for years training with an elite gay horse girl club aka the pegasus knights and realizing that what she felt for lyn was Not Just Friendship" show. its gonna get Most Ardent if i have anything to say abt it  
> on a serious note, i hope y'all enjoy!! not to sound like a yewchewber(tm) but lemme know what y'all think in the Comments i thrive on them


	5. Ch. 4: In Occupation's Shadow - Part I

"Sain-- Sain, stop swinging that blade with your entire arm! This is a travesty! I taught you better than this!" Kent exclaims.

"But I'm too full of excitement! Milady Lyndis' generosity knows no bounds!"

Lyn shakes her head. "I merely bought you a sword, Sain... you definitely needed one."

Kent sighs. "You are indeed correct, milady," he says, then turns back to Sain with a reproving look. "Now, if only he would stop jesting and actually _apply_ the techniques I taught him over the years..."

Sain bows deeply. "Forgive me, dear Kent; my lance took precedence with no sword to my name, and sadly, the sword suffered. I would not be opposed to more tutelage under your skilled watch, though! A kinder teacher I've never had!"

Kent drags his hand over his face, and acquiesces. "Oh, very well... but if you want me to treat you like a trainee, then a trainee you shall be!"

The slightest hint of horror mars Sain's cheerful expression.

Lyn and Robin watch them as their horses graze, and Kent starts drilling Sain in basic exercise and properly holding a sword as if he truly were a novice.

Robin chuckles under her breath. "What a dramatic man he is..."

Lyn hums. "Those swings weren't... natural enough. Sain's lying, isn't he?"

Robin nods. "Oh, yes... very much so," she murmurs to Lyn. "If this were a real fight, he'd have that sword dancing almost as well as Kent in a moment. And yet..."

Lyn frowns. "But why? Why would he...?" she trails off, musing to herself.

"... hm. Well done. You haven't forgotten your basics, at least," Kent says, his praise genuine.

"Why, thank you!" Sain says, smiling sunnily.

Suddenly, Lyn realizes, Sain's genuine happiness at Kent's satisfaction seems all too obvious.

She looks back at Robin, who has a smug look on her face. "Do you understand now?"

Lyn nods, smiling. "Yes... yes, I do."

A few more quiet moments pass before Robin speaks again. "Anyway... we should probably try and find somewhere better to camp for the night after the horses are taken care of."

Kent and Sain continue their bout of training for a little while more when Wil, the newest addition to their group, suddenly narrows his eyes at a spot on a small hill in the distance, and hums after a moment of looking. "That looks like an abandoned fortress to me. It'd be good shelter, if nothing else."

Lyn tries to look at it herself, but can barely make out the silhouette, let alone its true shape. "Wil... your eyes are like a hawk's, and I am not saying that lightly."

He flushes in embarrassment. "I, uh... thank you. I guess all that training and hunting together with Rebecca and Dan was..." he cuts himself off, suddenly sorrowful.

"... Rebecca? Dan?"

"They're... old friends."

He says it so despondently, but Lyn doesn't get the chance to say anything before Robin claps her hands and interrupts. "Alright everyone! If that's indeed a fortress, we've found our shelter for tonight. Let's saddle up and see it for ourselves."

They all nod, and saddle up.

It takes a surprisingly short time for them to arrive at the destination, finding what is indeed an old, abandoned fort with walls somehow still standing in most places.

Sain sighs loudly. "I _hate_ the smell of mildew... I suppose it's too much to wish for a cozy cabin to suddenly appear nearby?"

Wil shrugs. "It's not so bad. Could be much worse."

"Surely, there must be some inn or something nearby, if only we were to ride a bit more...?"

"Well, there are a lot of us... and considering how unsafe the area is due to bandits, I think people are rightfully wary of large groups such as ours. We'll make do!"

Lyn nods. "This is perfectly fine. Besides... the thought of being cooped up inside some musty inn is..." she shudders.

"I-- I'm fine with anything as long as you're there, Lyn." Florina says, stepping a tad closer to her.

Lyn smiles at her. "Don't worry, Florina. I'm here to look out for you, just like before!"

Robin starts coughing suddenly, covering her mouth. "Um... right, let's get all of our things inside, then."

Kent nods. "I'll scavenge nearby for firewood. Sain, get the meat from yesterday off your horse first."

"Yes, indeed!" Sain says. "I shall bedazzle you once more with a splendid roast, my companions!"

Lyn grabs the bags from her horse, and heads inside. The aged fort is simple in design; mostly openings along the outer walls to shoot from, and what seems to be a large central room for living and storage. She goes inside the large, dimly lit area, and puts some of the bags near the middle.

Suddenly, a rustling sound comes from a corner behind her, and Lyn instinctively puts her hand on her sword's hilt.

However, the sound that comes is a drowsy yawn, then a hitched breath and the sound of someone hastily getting up from the floor. "Who's... who's there?!"

"Oh! Um... forgive me," Lyn says, relaxing. "I didn't think there'd be anyone here. Who are you?"

The person limps into the dim light and reveals herself to be a woman, dressed like a simple villager. She quickly relaxes when she sees Lyn isn't hostile. "Ah... my name is Natalie. I'm from a nearby village."

"I am Lyn. I'm traveling with friends, and we thought to stay the night in this fort, but... I didn't expect someone to be here."

A few moments after she says that, Robin appears with more of their supplies in tow. She startles when she sees Natalie, and looks around for an explanation. "Who are you?" she says, looking between the two. "Lyn?"

"I interrupted her sleep when I came inside here..." she says, turning back to Natalie. "Again, please forgive me."

"It's alright. I'm... I just needed to lay down for a bit. I was really exhausted from walking so much..."

"I see," Lyn says. "Well, the others should be coming very soon. We planned to camp here for the night, so... will you share a meal with us? We can introduce you to the others!"

Natalie considers it, then smiles. "I would love to."

* * *

It doesn't take long for the other four to come inside with the rest of their things, and their surprise doesn't last long. They spread themselves around the center, and start the fire. It starts crackling merrily as the sunlight dims further, and the conversation flows freely.

"Well... let me start with introductions," Lyn says as everyone sits down. "I am Lyn, as I said. I'm of the Lorca of Sacae."

"I'm Robin. I'm... a tactician. I am also adept at magic."

Kent bows his head slightly. "I am Kent, knight of Caelin, of Lycia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Sain is my name, and I hail from fair Caelin as well!"

"My name is... my name is Florina. I'm from Ilia."

"I'm Wil. I'm from Pherae, of Lycia too."

"Natalie... I'm from the Kora village, west of here. You're... travelers?"

"Indeed! We are bound for dear Lycia once more. Ah, my heart yearns for it most grievously..." Sain says, his hand to his chest.

Robin raises an eyebrow. "I thought your heart yearned for venison five minutes ago, Sain?"

"I can yearn for both, of course; my heart is not so small!"

Everyone has a good chuckle at that.

Kent decides to interrupt the cheery mood. "If I may ask... what brings you here? Traveling alone around this area seems... dangerous, to say the least." Kent asks Natalie.

She frowns, looking sadly into the fire. "I've been looking for my husband, Dorcas... he left home because he wanted to find better work elsewhere."

"Is your situation that bad? Perhaps we could help out." Lyn says.

Natalie shakes her head. "Oh, no, it's about my leg," she says, showing off her leg, and everyone can see its ever-so-slightly wrong angle. "An accident as a child maimed it, and until now I've made do... but Dorcas... oh, that sweet, stubborn man... he's been talking for weeks about amassing enough gold for a professional healer to somehow set it right."

"Ah..." Robin muses. "And you're worried about him?"

"Yes. Bandits have infested this area for so long that I can't help but worry! Even as dangerous as it is for me to wander like this, I want to find him and convince him to come home before something happens to him."

"Your beloved Dorcas... what does he look like? Perhaps we've seen him?" Sain asks as he carefully roasts some meat over the fire.

Natalie nods quickly. "I drew a sketch of him before I set off," she says, reaching into one of her dress pockets for a piece of paper. "Here it is!"

On the paper, there is a drawing of a muscular, kind-looking man with short red hair and a beard.

As it gets passed around the circle of people with no sign of recognition, Natalie sighs despondently. She takes the sketch when it's offered back to her, and tucks it into her pocket again. "Maybe... maybe I went in the wrong direction... yours is the third group I've met that hasn't recognized him at all..." she says. "Perhaps this _was_ foolish of me."

"Not at all," Lyn says understandingly. "He's your beloved. Of course you'd want him safe."

A moment of solemn silence passes, before Wil claps his hands softly. "So... tell us more about yourself. What's Kora like?"

"Well, uh... there's not much to say, honestly. We mainly..."

The conversation flows freely after that, with Natalie describing her simple, yet happy life in the small Bern village. As dinner is served by Sain, everyone else takes turns just telling stories of anything they can think of; from little things like Kent's vehement dislike of bear meat and Wil's handcrafted bow, to big ones like Robin's forgotten life, or Lyn's own bitter tale...

Oh, Lyn tries so valiantly not to think about how much she has missed this kind of thing. Just... sitting around a fire with people and talking about your day, your life, anything; the kind of gathering you look forward to because everyone there is your _family_ , your _friends_ , and their lives, whether it's the small or big things, are as important to you as your own.

But no matter how despondent she feels, her heart warms word after word, laugh after laugh; it feels as if Mother Earth herself is trying to soothe her sorrow, her longing for her dead loved ones, and fill her heart with new lives and names to nurture inside it.

* * *

Lyn loses track of how long she gets lost in thinking of the past and present like so, and it's only as the flames start to flicker that she looks around, blinking, and realizes that most everyone has gone to sleep.

The only one still up is Robin, who's frowning at her tome while she sits against one of the walls. As Lyn gets up, groaning slightly from stiffness, Robin looks up and smiles at her.

"Hey... you really got lost in thought there."

"I..." she turns a bit red in embarrassment. "It seems so... are you on watch?"

Robin nods. "Mhm. I didn't feel very sleepy, so I volunteered," she says, before her look turns into concern. "Are you... alright?"

Lyn sighs, taking a seat next to Robin on the stone floor. She crosses her arms over her knees, and rests her head on them. "It's been a long time since I was part of a gathering like this." she says quietly.

... Even without looking at her, she knows the pain Robin is showing right now. Even in the short few weeks she has known her, Lyn has noticed one thing above all else: Robin absolutely _hates_ being unable to help others.

That eternal, unyielding sympathy Robin shows to everyone is one of the many things Lyn admires about her.

"How do you feel?"

"... I don't know. I... I missed this."

Nothing more needs to be said.

They sit in silence for what feels like half the night, when Lyn looks over at Robin's tome, which is open in the roster again. "Who is that?"

"Hm? Oh! It says here her name is Say'ri... I thought to see if I could find anything more useful if I started from the back this time; there are more people in here than I realized."

"What do you think, Robin?"

"Well, I'm not sure... but I think, from these notes, that her swordsmanship is similar to yours, at least partially. Do you want to have a read?"

Lyn gratefully accepts the tome, and starts reading through the page.

Say'ri, apparently, is a regal-looking swordmaster of sorts. Several blades hang off her waist in Robin's sketch, and indeed; some of the techniques described on this page are nearly identical to what Lyn's been practicing her whole life. Eager to read more, she blazes through the page in search of ways to improve. She then turns to the second, and then third, and fourth...

By the time she gets to the last page of Say'ri's part of the roster, Lyn wishes with all her heart that this Say'ri were here so she could _beg_ her to teach her.

In a split second, however, her eyes stray onto the next page, and what she finds there sends chills down her spine.

_A dragon._

... A dragon named Tiki, apparently. One who Robin sketched as both a dragon and a human-like person.

"R-Robin... what... who is this?"

"Hm? Oh, that's... that's Tiki! I remember a bit about her. Mostly that she likes to sleep."

And indeed, there's a quaint note at the bottom about how this _Tiki_ is 'the most likely to sleep in'.

"But... what is she?" Lyn says, slightly dreading the answer.

"A manakete! Don't you have those?"

"I-- I don't know what that means, Robin."

Robin gestures vaguely at the tome. "You know... a dragonkin?"

She says it so casually, as if she hasn't just revealed to Lyn that she's seen a _living dragon_ , a figure from an age long past, within her _lifetime_.

"I... I see."

"What's wrong, Lyn?"

"Nothing! It's... nothing important, I think."

Robin hums, her eyes narrowed slightly, but she nods. "Alright. If you think so, then--" she's interrupted by a large yawn, and then rubs her eyes. "Hm... maybe I stayed up a bit too long. I'll wake up Kent for his watch."

"It's alright; I can take this one."

"Are you sure? You didn't get any sleep so far."

"I'm sure. Please rest, Robin."

"Hmm... alright. Good night, Lyn. Remember to wake Kent up when you can't keep your eyes open anymore."

And with that, Robin curls up onto her bedroll, and falls asleep within minutes. Lyn is left alone with her whirling thoughts, and even more questions.

Despite not really acknowledging it, Lyn has known that Robin's amnesia has probably extended to the world at large, not just her life. But to see proof of it first-hand...

Even an hour later, as Kent takes over the watch and she tries to will her eyes shut, the biggest question still eats at her.

Where in Elibe is Robin from to have seen, let alone apparently _befriended_ , a _dragon_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a needed interlude, but things will get hectic again in the morning. :) hope y'all enjoy!! lemme know what u think!!!


	6. Ch. 4: In Occupation's Shadow - Part II

The morning finds Lyn in a pensive mood.

When she gets up, nobody's awake yet except Wil, who nods at her absently as he checks the fletching on a few arrows. After the restless night she just had, Lyn ventures outside just to feel the wind on her face and watch the sunrise.

The morning greets her with warmth. Lyn basks in it, knowing that this, at least, will never change; wherever her journey takes her, she'll always have Mother Earth and Father Sky watching over her and reminding her of home.

A few minutes later, she hears Robin's soft steps behind her, and turns towards her. "Good morning, Robin. How are you feeling?"

Robin hums. "I should probably be asking you that, with how sleepless you look."

Lyn scratches her head in embarrassment. "Yes, I... didn't have the best night. I had a lot on my mind."

"Very understandable. Are you hungry yet?"

As if to respond, Lyn's stomach lets out a slight growl, embarrassing her further. "Now that you mention it..."

"Hah, it's going to be started as soon as Natalie and Sain stop arguing about how much salt is too much in a stew."

They both share a laugh.

Suddenly, out of the blue, one of the horses neighs in agitation.

Robin's goes tense, and she holds up her hand to keep quiet. After a moment, she whispers "Do you hear that?"

Lyn stills her breath and focuses her hearing, and after a moment...

Distant voices.

Lots of them.

Lyn runs towards the decrepit fortress, and starts scaling the wall with the holes in the stone as her grip. After a bit of struggle, she climbs on top and turns her gaze towards the bottom of the hill.

Her blood chills.

"There's... over two dozen people coming up. Armed. Can't make out anything else."

Robin nods sharply, and starts going back into the fort. "I'll alert everyone! Get the horses inside!"

Lyn climbs down quickly, and as she ushers the agitated horses inside she finds the rest of the group waiting in the large room, their weapons at the ready, with the villager Natalie looking anxious.

"Robin..." Kent says. "This is a troubling situation. Over two dozen armed men, possibly bearing ill will? How will we fight them off?"

"First, we'll see what their intentions are," Robin responds. "If they mean us harm... well, being outnumbered is something I have experience with."

"Fighting such a force would have us overwhelmed quickly, though," Wil points out nervously. "I don't relish the thought of a blade in my face before I nock even one arrow!"

Lyn hums at that, and looks around in interest. "This fort... perhaps it can see use again. We can fight them in these halls."

Robin nods approvingly. "Very good. The halls are wide enough for two people to fight side by side, but narrow enough to not get overwhelmed." she says. "Let's wait and see what they want."

A tense few minutes pass before the massive group appears in front of them, and it becomes immediately obvious as to who they are.

Lyn grits her teeth. _Bandits_. Of _course_.

She steps out and stands at the entrance, defiant. "What do you want?"

The leader smiles nastily at her. "Ahhh, the green haired wench the lads described... we finally found ya, you craven sods! The Ganelon never forget! You'll pay for what you did to our friends! Now... will ya come with us with no fuss, lass? Or is this going to get _ugly_?" he snarls.

Lyn narrows her eyes, and goes back inside to her hidden friends, shaking her head slightly.

Robin nods and casts her communication spell on everyone, then looks out the window at the bandits, her eyes sharp. "Kent, Sain; you two will hold the front entrance."

"Yes, milady Robin!" Sain replies. "They shan't get past us!"

"Wil, go to the western wall and shoot anyone who approaches. There is a weak point in the wall there, and you need to stop them."

"Right!"

"Well?!" the leader yells from outside. "What's it gonna be?"

Robin scowls at him, then resumes her instructions. "Florina, I want you to escape this fort and fly around the area; if you can strike at the stragglers that are coming around on the eastern slope, do so."

"Y-Yes! Understood!"

"Lyn you--" she cuts herself off, gazing into the bandit group with some astonishment before she refocuses her gaze. "Lyn, go to the eastern entrance. First man that comes up? Sheathe your sword and talk."

Lyn reels in shock. "What?!"

"You'll know why," is all Robin says, before she turns towards the frightened villager. "Natalie, are you in any way trained in weapons?"

"N-no. All I've ever held is a rake and a plow..." she says, wringing her hands.

Robin nods. "I want you to hide in the large room. We'll hold them off, but if anything does happen..." she turns to Sain. "Sain, give her your lance."

He blinks in surprise, then nods. "Very well. Here you go, madam!" he says as he hands Natalie his worn lance.

"But... but I don't...!"

"It's a last resort, but you're not going to be defenseless. Trust me; you can use it well enough if you try."

"I-- very well. Please be careful!"

She goes back inside, before Kent shakes his head in disbelief. "Robin, what-- Sain, why did you only leave yourself with a sword?! Didn't you, just yesterday, ask me for lessons?!"

"I am a quick study, dear Kent! You know that well!" he says with a wink. "Let us prepare for the knaves!"

Kent shakes his head in frustrated disbelief, but he does as Sain says regardless.

"Good... good luck, Lyn!" Florina says nervously. "Be careful, please."

"Of course, Florina. You as well."

Robin claps her hands. "The moment Florina flies out, they'll swarm upon us. Everyone ready?"

With nods of agreement, and a soaring Florina, the battle is joined.

* * *

Lyn can hear Kent and Sain's yells and clashes of arms as she waits; barely so with Florina and Huey's flight.

_You'll know why._

Her frustration mounts and mounts, even as she follows Robin's advice, because _talking_ to one of these knaves is like trying to shoot with a snapped bowstring, and--

The first man enters the fort from the east, as Robin said, and... and it takes a moment for Lyn to realize he's _incredibly_ familiar.

_Your beloved Dorcas... what does he look like? Perhaps we've seen him?_

Lyn's frustration turns into disbelief, and then pure, unfiltered _anger_.

This man-- he...!

He walks up to her hesitantly, as if he wants to be anywhere but here, but clenches his jaw and raises his axe. In response, Lyn marches up to him, her sword still sheathed, and dodges one of his hesitant swings. She plants her foot on the handle of his axe, slugs him in the jaw, then grabs him by the collar.

"Is your name Dorcas?!" she grits out.

He falters at that, his hesitant demeanor growing wary. "What... how did you know that?"

Lyn narrows her eyes further, grips his collar tighter, and starts dragging the large man along. "Come with me."

He stumbles to follow, bewildered enough to not resist, and they quickly reach the central room. Lyn steps into the frame and finds a trembling lance pointed at her almost immediately, but it gets lowered just as quickly.

"Oh! Lyn, I-- I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lyn says, and she can practically _feel_ the man stiffen up at Natalie's voice. She turns towards him with a scowl, ignoring his dawning horror. "You! Get in here!"

With that, she drags him into the room, where Natalie gasps loudly and drops the lance. "Dorcas!!" she exclaims, and wraps him into a relieved hug. He returns it, his gaze straying back to Lyn; his utter horror does little to soothe her.

"You will stay here, and _explain_ yourself! I'm going back to fight off the rest of your-- the rest of these scum."

She doesn't stay long enough to hear what Dorcas says when Natalie asks him what she means.

 _"Well done, Lyn... thank you. Florina's got the east covered; join Kent and Sain."_ she hears Robin whisper.

Though Lyn's anger is barely cooled, she still feels embarrassed at Robin's praise, as usual. She centers herself once more, and joins the fray next to Kent and Sain, who have pushed back the bulk of the attackers.

"Ah, milady! Welcome to our little dance!"

Kent huffs out a breath as he deflects another blow away from himself. "This is _not_ the time, Sain!"

Lyn chuckles, despite her black mood. "Please never change, you two."

The battle goes on for a few more minutes; the brigands' numbers have diminished significantly, and only the leader and a single one of his friends are left. They, understandably, sport looks of unbridled terror and rage.

"You-- you're just a fucking child! Wh... how?!" he says, frantically turning to the other bandit. "Where is everyone?! We need more men!"

"That's... that _was_ everyone, Carjiga. I-- oh no..."

Lyn narrows her eyes at them, and steps forwards.

Once.

Twice.

The other one flees.

The leader, Carjiga, roars in desperate rage, and charges.

He doesn't fight any differently from his brethren, unsurprisingly, and while his much stronger than them, she easily sidesteps him like everyone else. One, two, three strokes is all it takes for him to cough up blood as the Mani Katti pierces his chest.

"Not... agh... not... me..."

And so, he collapses; dead like all the others.

... not all of them.

Lyn's breath shakes.

She doesn't know how long she's been standing there, but a hand on her shoulders brings her senses back.

"Hey," Robin says. "You did good."

Lyn doesn't know what she feels; there is only a mess that was left after the burning rage of seeing Dorcas among the bandits fizzled out.

"... Thank you."

They go back inside, and Lyn finds that the bodies of the numerous bandits stand out more than usual.

As everyone gathers again, with the addition of Dorcas, they sit down to take care of the scarce wounds and bruises. Next to Natalie, Dorcas sits and looks extremely cowed and pensive.

Kent sighs heavily. "That was a battle I would not want repeated," he says, nursing his sore arm.

Sain wraps an arm around Kent's shoulder, making him wince slightly. "True words, there..."

"I-- It was a close call." Florina says softly. "Huey's wing got nicked by a stray arrow."

"I think I might need to fletch a new batch of arrows at this rate. And perhaps restring my bow... I don't think we're ready to set off today."

Robin nods. "Don't worry, everyone. A day's rest is what we need; we'll set off again tomorrow."

"I... maybe I can make something instead of you all, hm? We did miss breakfast due to..." Natalie trails off, thinking of the same thing as everyone else.

Lyn says nothing.

Eventually, the silence is broken by Dorcas clearing his throat. "Miss... Lyn, was it?"

"... Yes?" she asks, staring at the remains of the fire.

"I, um... thank you."

"For what?"

He looks confused, and clears his throat. "For... for what you did. For protecting Natalie."

Finally, she looks at him, and he flinches slightly at her glare. "She's the one you should be thanking. Had it not been for her, I would've thought you a brigand and gutted you without a second thought."

The others seem to be surprised at how harsh she's being. But to his credit, Lyn grudgingly admits to herself, Dorcas nods immediately. "I know."

Natalie grips his shoulder firmly as she obviously tries to dispel the haunting what-ifs from her own mind. "We talked while you all were still fighting and he... explained what was happening," she says, giving her husband a pointed look. "Honey... just-- I still don't know what to say."

"... I'm sorry. I... I just--"

Something about it... something about that started excuse stokes the flames of Lyn's anger as if it had an entire barrel of oil poured on it, and she jumps up, startling everyone.

"Just _what_? Thought that you'd buy her a healthy leg with the blood of innocents? Did you even think for a _moment_ about how she'd feel knowing that?! Did you even spare a thought for the people you'd be robbing and maiming and _murdering_ by the dozens as a bandit to make that come true?! Because _I don't think you did_ , you miserable--!"

She's cut off as a sharp cough wracks her suddenly sore throat, leaving her panting heavily. Her words leave only deadly silence in their wake; everyone's stunned stares pierce her anger like daggers, turning it into shame.

"I-- please forgive me." she whispers, and runs outside.

* * *

Lyn doesn't know how much time passes as she sits on the hillside near the fort, lost in thoughts. The sun rides across the sky quickly, as if even Father Sky himself wishes to end this miserable day as fast as possible.

Her harsh words to Dorcas still ring around in her ears, and the shame of uttering them nearly overwhelms her, and yet...

What was he _thinking_?!

Natalie's words told of an honest, hardworking, and gentle man who said little but felt much, not... not...

She's startled out of her reverie by Robin sitting down next to her, somber.

"Hey," she says, her sympathy obvious enough that Lyn doesn't turn to look at her. "How are you feeling now?"

Lyn huffs. "I was... it was not my place to say anything. I let my anger rule my words."

"Perhaps. You can apologize later, if you wish. For now, though... answer me, please. How are you feeling?"

"I-- I don't know."

Silence stretches, and stretches, and then Lyn can't take it anymore. "Why would he...? How could he do such a thing?! What Natalie told us of her husband wasn't... _this_! I-- why?!" she says, and starts to shake. "Why would he... why would..."

Lyn, even through her oncoming tears, feels Robin wrap her in an embrace. "Hey, it's alright..."

"Why... why?! Just... why?" is all Lyn can repeat, over and over.

Why?

Why would a good man stoop so low as to almost become a murderer?

Why do people like that exist?

Why is she an orphan?

Why did her entire tribe have to perish?

Why is she sobbing her heart out?

Why does she feel so _wretched_?

Why...?

Time passes and passes as months of grief and rage are let out all at once. An unknown time later, Lyn's tears dry up and feels as if a horse has stomped all over her; her hiccups and sobs are weak from exhaustion, but she clings onto consciousness somehow.

Robin hums, still holding onto Lyn and soothing her as best she can. When she speaks, it is with a familiar heaviness. "I understand your feelings, Lyn; truly, I do. Your words to Dorcas, though harsh, were truthful. But... it is not only evil that has the power to drive people to do abhorrent things."

"I _know_ , but... but..."

Robin mulls something over for a moment. "Can I tell you a story?"

"... Alright."

"There is one particular enemy I remember with a startling clarity, I found... his name was Mustafa. I don't remember why, but I do know he stood in the way of me and mine escaping some kind of ambush. This man... his words, his face, his eyes... those were the eyes of a man who know what he was doing was wrong. And yet, he still did it. Can you guess why?"

Lyn doesn't say anything, merely stares at Robin.

"One handy thing about my ability to see throughout a field, and focus on singular people in as much clarity as I need... well, let's just say I learned to read lips very quickly when I honed that ability. And the things that man said to his men... hah. His family was held hostage. His soldiers? He was their father in all but name, trying to get them to flee a doomed battle... and you know why they stayed? Because they too considered him a father, and would've rather perished, rather than abandon him."

A shaky breath escapes Lyn.

"There is always one question I always, always ask myself when I see an enemy before me. Would you like to know what that question is, Lyn?"

She manages a very weak nod.

"Would this person, if they had the absolute freedom of choice, stand in front of me regardless, threatening my loved ones?"

Lyn sniffles. "... and?"

Robin smiles wanly. "There are many for whom the answer is 'yes'... but you'd be surprised how many would answer 'no'. People who are desperate... people who have lost their way... people who think they don't have a choice... at least, until you show them that they _do_ have one," she says, then gazes back up at the cloudy sky. "Of course, convincing someone of that... is another matter entirely. It isn't always possible; not by any stretch."

Lyn starts shaking again.

Robin turns back to Lyn, the most pensive look on her face Lyn has ever seen. "What I'm trying to say is... I'm glad that you gave Dorcas that choice. No matter how justified your rage, no matter how much you wish to exact vengeance on the people who took everything from you... you never let it kill who you are as a person. A compassionate, kind, _just_ girl, with a heart as blazing as the sun. And... I need to say this, as a parent--"

She stops for a moment to consider what just came out of her mouth, before she visibly forces herself back on track. "I-- wow, that's something to think about later. What I want to say is... I'm proud of you, Lyn, and I know your family would be too. Mere weeks have I known you, and yet when I look upon you, I know that the person you become will make everyone who knows you, and everyone who _knew_ you, proud... I'm glad I can be here to witness it."

If Lyn hadn't already cried her eyes out, she would start again. As it is... she settles for embracing Robin, and hopes her gratitude is clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyn has a Moment, ft. robin's mom instincts going full throttle  
> also ofc natalie gets to have a lance at least once, she's a villager? duh  
> ngl the last part was mostly bc i love wallace and lyn's supports but they're so late game and missable?? and they're the only ones to ever touch upon lyn's horrifying trauma, so this is me making the immediate and Correct decision to start addressing it early on and continue doing so as we go on.  
> please lemme know what y'all think!!! good, bad, as wondrously average as stahl fire emblem, i wanna hear it!!


	7. Ch. 5: Beyond the Borders

Lyn doesn't know how long they stay that way.

The sun is almost down. She slowly lets go of Robin's tear-stained robes, and stands up, stretching. With several deep breaths, she centers herself as best she can.

"Robin... I..."

"You're welcome, Lyn."

Lyn gives her a shaky smile, but then her eyes catch upon the corpses still lying on the blood-stained ground. "We should probably burn the remains..."

"I can take care of that. We should get the others to help with hauling, yes?"

Lyn hesitates for a moment, before nodding. "Yes. Let's go back."

They set off for the fort, and rejoin the group, much to their companions' relief.

"Lyn... are you well?" Florina asks anxiously.

Lyn doesn't know how to answer.

She seems to understand regardless, and nods. "We saved some venison for you two. Please, eat."

Robin sits down next to her heavily, and gratefully accepts a serving.

Lyn, however... with new determination, she comes up to Dorcas and Natalie. "My apologies to you both... I let my temper rule my words. I ask for your forgiveness."

They both look at each other, and Dorcas shakes his head with a rueful smile. "You really are as kind as Nat says. Thank you... but it's unnecessary."

"But..."

Natalie lays a hand on Dorcas' shoulder, and speaks. "We talked about what we were going to do after you left. I... I'm not thrilled, but Dorcas and I agreed on what we'll do."

He nods. "Natalie's going to go back home. Me? If you allow it... I'd like to enlist in your service."

Lyn blinks in shock. "My... service?"

"Yes. Your knights told me you are a noble. I don't have any other ideas on how I can earn money around here... there's nothing. If I can help you, though... repay you in any way I know... I'd like to do it."

"Are... you sure?"

They both nod again.

Lyn doesn't know how to respond. She _wants_ to accept, because if she's being honest... she can't _not_ help this couple, but... "What do you all think?"

Sain straightens up slightly. "Aye, milady. Methinks we'd be honored to have mighty Dorcas in our ranks! And besides..." he winks. "You already want to agree, don't you?"

Everyone else nods in agreement as Lyn throws Sain a droll look, and she shakes her head with a smile. What else did she expect, honestly?

"Very well... we're glad to have you, Dorcas," she says, holding out a hand to shake.

They grip each other's hands firmly, and the mutual understanding gives Lyn more hope for the future than she had expected.

"Now that the formalities are over with..." Sain says, grinning widely. "Let us celebrate with song!"

Kent sighs. "Please tell me it won't be 'The Fiery Maiden of Bern' again..."

Wil laughs. "I have some Pheraen ditties I can share."

Lyn is surprised how quickly she starts feeling jovial; happy, almost. But then again... they're all alive, not severely wounded, and able to sing and groan at bad jokes and laugh... it is something to celebrate, always.

As she accepts Robin's request to sing something from Sacae, she thinks about how she's glad to have made friends like these.

* * *

Later that evening, most everyone has settled in to sleep except Florina, who volunteered to be on watch tonight.

As Lyn sits up from her failed attempt to sleep, she muses that the shy, tiny girl she knew years ago has become quite the shy, grown and _frighteningly competent_ girl she sees before her right now. It makes her feel both proud and somewhat wistful.

Missing that part of Florina's life... Lyn doesn't know how to describe the peculiar sadness she feels.

Lyn knew that Florina would come back to Ilia at some point to finish her training, and yet... it didn't sting any less when there wasn't a bright mane of hair and wings next to her as she soared on the plains, or that she didn't find pegasus feathers in her hair anymore, or-- or when there wasn't an embarrassed, but delighted giggle when Lyn inevitably did something silly, like do a handstand on her horse for no reason that she could think of.

Her heart aches.

She sits down next to Florina, startling her slightly, before she sees that it's just her. "Lyn... aren't you going to sleep?"

"I tried, but I... I have a lot on my mind. And besides, I think I missed your company too much to prefer sleep over you."

Florina drops her gaze from Lyn's, letting her hair hide her face. Lyn smothers a laugh at the still-present habit, and Florina finally looks back up to protest. "It's not funny! I just--!" she says, then breaks off into a whisper. "I missed you too."

Lyn feels her heart soar, and hugs Florina gratefully. Florina stiffens up slightly, then sighs and hugs Lyn back.

Moments of comfortable silence pass, before Florina lets out a sudden hum. "Oh, I remembered... why do they call you Lyndis? Isn't that..."

"Something only my parents called me? Yes..." Lyn sighs, and looks into the fading embers of the fire. "I told you I would explain."

Florina hums, and settles in to listen.

"Kent and Sain are knights of Lycia's Caelin... and they came to Sacae on behalf of the Marquess of Caelin, who they say is my... my grandfather."

Florina inhales sharply. "You-- what?"

Lyn nods. "Apparently my mother had to run away with my father, forgoing any of her inheritance or title... and now my grandfather wishes to make amends, and also meet with me."

Silence reigns for a few moments, before Florina speaks quietly. "Does that mean that... that you will...?"

"... I don't know, Florina. I have no interest in a noble title, but... Kent and Sain say my grandfather is old and unwell, and that he has no one capable to give his responsibilities to. There's his brother, but..." Lyn grimaces. "My granduncle has made it abundantly clear what kind of man he is, considering how he sent people to intimidate me into giving up any claim I have."

She stops there, before she sighs and tries to get her messy thoughts in order. "I don't... I don't want to leave Sacae behind, but... I have _family_. Family I didn't know I had. I have to _know_ , Florina."

Florina, blessed her heart be, _understands_ , and Lyn doesn't need to wrench her heart open for words to say anymore.

The hug Florina gives her lasts far longer than the first. When they separate, Lyn catches a glimpse of something so very wistful on Florina's face, before she smiles at Lyn. "I hope your grandfather is what you expect, Lyn."

"Me too, Florina... me too."

* * *

As Lyn and Florina talk, Robin tries to tune them out and give them privacy, but all she can do is toss and turn in bed, unable to still her restless mind. Finally, she can't stand it anymore, and quietly gets her tome from her coat pockets and opens it.

_As a parent--_

Moments pass as she feels the need to trace her finger along the index of techniques, strategies, and names, until finally... she finds what she's looking for.

A name.

 _Lucina_.

Something makes her keep going, until she finds another name that makes her stop.

 _Morgan_.

These names... there's nothing about them that particularly stands out; nothing except for the most hidden, inner depths of her mind lighting up with inexplicable pride and joy.

She traces both names lightly, as if to desperately sear them into her memory once more, and falls asleep within minutes.

* * *

They leave in a hurry, only staying to burn the bandits' bodies in the morning; everyone is eager to leave the messy last few days behind them.

It doesn't take long to escort Natalie back home to Kora village, and both her and Dorcas say their goodbyes solemnly, with a quiet promise that nobody else hears. Lyn's mood slowly rises as they ride further and further away, but despite that... her worries still cloud her mind.

Regardless, she feels relief as the next leg of their journey finally, _finally_ takes them to the border between Lycia and Bern. The group finds themselves in front of a thick forest, and they stop to get their bearings.

"We're almost to the border, milady." Kent says to Lyn. "The crossing is right after this forest and its neighboring hamlets in the hills. We can curve around, through said hills, to avoid trekking through the trees."

"Very well. Let's see if--"

Suddenly, a series of yells, shouts, and a few shrill screams sound from the forest. Alarmed, the group enters the woods in search of what's happening.

They find the source of the noise quickly, and the sight they're met with stuns them into silence.

A cleric with pink hair is standing in the middle of a small clearing, holding a slightly cracked staff in her hand. Around her seem to be only the unconscious bodies of what seem to be brigands, each with massive bruises and bloodied faces.

Then, she stomps her foot petulantly. "Oooooooh, this is unacceptable! I had this staff bought two days ago! And my robes... they're ripped! This is a _travesty_!"

Lyn is baffled, and her companions are no better.

Suddenly, a hint of movement to their right catches their attention, and a purple-haired mage slowly emerges from his hiding spot.

"Hey..." Robin says, startling the mage. "What's your name? Can you tell us what happened?"

He shivers. "I... I'm Erk, from Etruria. I was escorting that priestess to Ostia. We got lost, and... they told me she was frail and delicate, but-- but she's a terror! My ears were bleeding after a day! And now she's-- before I could even muster a spell, she took out every single brigand who attacked us!"

His slightly hysterical explanation catches the attention of the cleric, who frowns at him. "Oh, Erk! THERE you are! Couldn't you have helped?! A delicate soul like myself shouldn't be faced with such ruffians!"

The young man merely stares, his haunted eyes looking at the cleric as if he's seeing her for the first time.

"Well, now... how rude! You are a competent mage, but your conversational skills are quite lacking. If you want to remain my escort, you simply _must_ amend your manners." she says, then notices the rest of the onlookers. "Oh! Were my pleas for help successful? Are you here to rescue my noble self?"

The group look at each other in confusion. Lyn scratches her head, and steps up. "We, uh... we heard some noises coming from here, but... you apparently have everything handled...?"

The priestess sniffs condescendingly. "Such base ruffians have no chance against someone of my caliber. Still, it is beneath me to involve myself in such brawls; Erk, where _were_ you?! You are my escort, and you need to act as such!"

Erk pinches the bridge of his nose. "You... nevermind, you won't listen to a thing I say, anyway. You haven't since we started our journey."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? How rude! I'll just have to train you in proper manners as we continue."

He looks at Lyn's group pleadingly. "Save me. Save me, please!" he whispers.

Robin clears her throat lightly. "What is your name, uh, milady?"

She beams. "Serra, priestess of House Ostia! A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she says, then nearly trips over one of the unconscious attackers as she makes her way to the group. "Oh, these vile, uncouth-- ugh!"

"I'm assuming these knaves ambushed you in the woods?" Kent asks.

Erk nods, frowning. "Yes... they were talking about looking for someone, but... well, we were targets of opportunity, it seems."

A chill runs down Lyn's spine, and she looks over the unconscious bodies once more... and sees a familiar one. "Dorcas... is it my eyes deceiving me, or is that one of the men from before? The one who ran away in our last battle?"

He inspects the bruised body she points out, and grimly nods his head. "Yeah. That's Ratty."

"My word... will they never cease?" Wil sighs.

Lyn turns back to the priestess and the mage. "Did these brigands perchance call themselves the Ganelon...?"

Serra blinks in surprise. "Why, yes! However did you know?"

Lyn sighs. "We've had skirmishes with them twice now... and they were looking for me, once more. Please accept my apology for what befell you," she says, bowing her head slightly.

"Hmph... how chivalrous! See, Erk? You could learn something!" she says to him, then turns back to Lyn. "I humbly accept your apology, madam. What is your name?"

"Lyn. Or, well... Lyndis, in full."

"Milady, since the situation here is dealt with, we should resume our journey," Sain points out. "Lycia is a mere few hours away."

"Lycia, you say?" Serra asks. "And 'milady'? Are you of noble birth such as myself?"

Lyn feels her embarrassment flame up again. "I, uh... apparently. My mother was, at least. I am going to see my grandfather, the Marquess of Caelin."

Serra claps her hands with a smile and a shine in her eyes. "Well, then... our way forward is obvious, is it not, Erk? We must aid this upstanding lady in her journey!

Erk rubs his temples. "And why, pray tell, should we just impose on these good people like that?"

"See, it's ignorance like this that makes you so difficult to work with!"

"Me? _Difficult_?! Look who's--"

Robin clears her throat very, very loudly. "You would travel with us to Lycia?"

"But of course! We were heading there anyway, and the more the merrier, hm?"

Robin seems to find something extremely amusing, but she doesn't say anything. "You are right, milady. What say you, Lyn?"

Lyn sighs, smiling. When did her life become like this? However, she levels Serra and Erk with a solemn look. "I do have to warn you, though... my granduncle seems intent to dispute my relation to my grandfather, and has taken pains to send a message at just what awaits me should I show up at the doorstep of Caelin. Are you still willing to accompany us?"

Serra puts her hands on her hips. "That means you need our help more than ever! It is decided; let us leave this gaggle of unscrupulous vermin, and press onward!"

The sigh that leaves Erk is one of utmost weariness. "I doubt I have a choice. Lead on."

As they leave the forest and pass the few houses scattered throughout the hills, Serra and Erk riding with Sain and Kent respectively, Lyn rides up to Robin and leans towards her to whisper.

"Robin... what is your opinion on them?"

"Well, purely from a pragmatic standpoint... I'm glad to have more magic, especially healing, on our side. Personally?" she trails off, again with that secretive smile. "I think they're nice... each in their own way, at least."

Lyn chuckles. "This journey just keeps getting stranger by the day, doesn't it?"

"Mhm... and it will keep getting more so, dare I say."

As Lycia greets the companions, Lyn greets it back with a peal of hearty laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are DONE............ phew. it took me a bit to get back into the groove of writing this but!! i am Back and mildly procrastinating 24/7 but still writing. sorry for the Wait!
> 
> in other, more related news: i love serra
> 
> in other other, even more related news/trivia: i was struggling w this chapter a lot the past few days bc i thought it was finished but also Not......... and then i added the florina/lyn content and suddenly all was right w the world again. the power of Yearning...
> 
> thanks for reading y'all!! please lemme know what u think!


End file.
